


Enchantment

by catsanddragons



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Original Work, Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Crossover, Fucked Up, I love you so I'm going to make you love me, Interspecies Relationship(s), Its not even really smut, M/M, Mates, Mind Control, Mind Rape, One-Sided Relationship, Succubi & Incubi, Things can get really messy when your destined one rejects you, This has not context, or plot really, or would have been a crossover if I could get the motivation to write the context to this scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsanddragons/pseuds/catsanddragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Relax… It’s over. You belong to me<br/>Relax… It’s over. You can never leave”<br/>Demons, particularly demons with mind control powers, don't really take no for an answer.</p><p>Inspired by the Succubi in Rosario Vampire, basically sex demons with disturbing mind control powers with a destined one whose love they need to survive, and the characters in Hetalia.  But you don't really need to watch either because this is so in my head and so little cannon that it wouldn't even help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In the end , after years of fruitless courting and pining for Arthur, the witch had actually been fairly easy to kidnap. Arthur had prepared numerous spells to ward off his incubus suitor but he had none designed to take out a werewolf.

Francis was never going to be able to repay Gilbert for bringing his destined one to him.

He had not let go of Arthur since his friend had handed the boy to him three hours ago, (Mine mine mine)cradling his witch’s body close like a child would a toy. 

“You are so beautiful Mon lapin.” the Incubus murmured as he gazed down at his precious mate.

Arthur was still unconscious from what ever Gilbert had knocked him out with . And while he missed looking at the boys beautiful green eyes it was quite refreshing to be able to get so close without risking castration. And being able to touch him like this was like a breath of fresh air after weeks of breathing in pollution. 

This, this is right. This is the way thing should always be.

Checking the clock he realized that it was almost time. He adgusted his grip on his mate and lifted him up. Carrying him out into the courtyard and laying him on the stone alter.

///////////////////

Arthur was panicking, he woken up a few moments ago, naked tied to a stone alter, with his stalker tracing ruins on his chest.

"I'm sorry about this, I really want you to be happy" Francis murmured as he gazed down at Arthur before bending down and stroking his cheek, smiling ruefully as boy flinched away "but your my destined one so I also need you to be mine, and as you won't do that willingly".

The demon slid his hand down and began rubbing an increasingly panicked boys neck. He got in so close that Arthur thought for a horrible moment he was going to try and kiss him. The monster thankfully didn't close the distance.

"Your giving me no choice here you know. " the demon murmured having the gall to sound almost sad as it stared down at its victim. A vctim, who was chained down, naked, and absolutely terrified. But even terror couldn't quite shut him up.

“Oh really, I'm the one giving you no bloody choice here”

“I did not expect you to understand. Love is different for humans, isn't it?”

" Love? "You call this love" Arthur winced internally at how shaky and scared he sounded.

"Yes." Francis practically hissed. the monster pressed up close against his human mask, hungry. " I love you so I will make you mine. it is my right"

Well fuck demons and fuck that "I will never be yours, do you hear me you monster" Arthur croaked out as he did his best to try and squirm out of his invisible bonds. Francis smiled is a remarkably disturbing way. All sunlight and I love yous and false safety again

“We will have to see about that, now please try and relax my dear" He murmured before pressing a kiss to Arthur for head and standing up, and moving out of the boys line of sight."This will go easier if you do.

“What will go easier?, Wait what are you doing? "Arthur cried out. Something stifling and warm and wrong wrapped itself around his mind and squeezed. A charm, the same one Francis had used the day they first met, but this time it was a thousand times stronger.

" No," he couldn't mean to "No No, No, No ” My mind is the only thing I have left. Its my only safe place. "Please, please, stop! don't, please don't, please Francis anything but this “

" Shush shush it will be over soon.” He was trying to sound comforting. The heat coiled around Arthur's mind suffocating him. "Please just relax Mon cher".

"Please!"

"It will be over soon if you just give in"

"No No, Stop please if you love me you will stop. " For a moment the foreign consciousness crushing onto his mind paused, but only for a moment.

"Shh shh shh, Im sorry im sorry. I know it hurts. but that's just because you're fighting it now Give In" those last words were accompanied by a increase in pressure on his head. Arthur let out a choked scream as his last mental defenses crumpled, and the warm dove mercilessly in.

"Yes that is" Francis almost moaned out victorious " Just relax, I going to make everything better. It will all be okay."

"I I hh-" 

"Shush just relax Mon lapin. " The warmth was everywhere. A hazy floaty feeling begin to permeate everything, drowning the fear and drowning the rage and drowning everything he was. The panic the urgency the fear seemed to fade away fall into the gap between his thoughts.

"Now" A voice, a voice that seemed to encompass everything. "go to sleep" And he tumbled into the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Francis finally, finally ran his shaking hands down his mates naked body and felt him lean into the touch. 

It was perfect. He was perfect. And HIS, finally his. after years of waiting he was finally free to take him. He could feel the ache that had grown in his chest melt away. 

Distantly he felt a pang that he wasn't able to convince his love to come willingly. But then he sank onto his mate and nothing seemed to matter but having this, having him.

////////////

Francis didn’t stop for hours, he wanted to have Arthur again and again, forever. He only took that break to go to the bathroom and relive himself, before guiding his lover, in so he could as well. 

Leaving the bathroom Arthur stumbled slightly and Francis darted forward and pulled him close to his chest. Arthur, despite all that they’d done managed to blush, the incubus felt the need grow stronger and tightened his grip.

“Francis” Arthur croaked out.

He frowned noticing for the first time just how scratchy Arthur’s voice sounded.

“Are you thirsty, my dear?”

Arthur nodded weakly, and Francis quickly procured a glass of water for him.

He gulped down the water worryingly quickly, before collapsing on the bed.

Francis reminded himself that while he was bursting with energy, Arthur was not an incubus and therefore he was delicate. As much as he yearned to continue, it was probably best for Arthur to take a quick break. He had all the time in the world now after all. So he left his mate dozing on the bed.

He headed to the kitchen and after preparing a sandwich and a glass of juice, and a small bowl of fruit, and hurried back. His love was still sleeping, he looked like a angel, so beautiful, covered in Francis marks, he felt himself stir once more, no he needs to rest and eat, if only a little. 

He sat himself by on the bed and shook Arthur gently then scooted several pillows under his head. Satisfied with is mates position. Francis pressed the juice glass to his lips. Arthur began to drink it down lethargically. After he had finished a third or so if it Francis pulled it away and replaced it with a piece of fruit.

Francis found himself watching transfixed as Arthur’s red lips closed round piece after piece how his neck moved when swallowing. He forced himself to continued until the bowl was gone before clambering on top of Arthur and molding their mouths and bodies once more filling his emptiness.

/////////

Later when Arthur looked ready to pass out from exhaustion, Francis reached into his mind and gently pushed him towards sleep. Francis was thrilled to find that the resistance to his magic was weak and the fear only a brief splash of emotion, quickly smothered. Perhaps he had really done it, broken, no not broken, tamed, calmed his mate.

His mate was beautiful as he slept. The steady rise and fall of his chest hypnotic. Skin, as pale and soft as white silk. 

Occasionally Francis would be unable to resist and he would reach out and stroke up and down the boys throat. Mesmerized he watched him shiver and let out a sign but His mate did not wake. 

After a hour or two Francis succumbed to his need once again and clambered onto the bed. Pressing himself closer to Arthur, kissing him, running his hands over his perfect body, still his mate did not wake.

Groaning, he slowly lowered himself onto Arthur’s hard cock, clenching he reviled in the feeling of completeness, bending down to kiss the man who made him whole. Arthur moaned into his kiss, but still he did not wake.

When they had finished, Francis lazily sucked marks onto his mate’s body, marking him as HIS for all the world to see. Not that the world ever would. Arthur was safe, in his nest and no one else would ever gaze upon him. His mate slept on firmly chained into Morpheus's embrace and to him.


End file.
